It is a major object of the invention to provide means to meet the above needs, in an efficient, easily usable manner. Basically, a major object is to provide apparatus for storing a suctioner and the end of a suction line after disconnection from the suctioner, comprising in combination:
a) support means,
b) first storage structure on the support means for storing the suctioner; and
c) second storage structure on the support means for storing said end of the suction line and for blocking suction flow of air into said line via said end.
Another object is to provide the support means in the form of a base on which both storage structures are carried, in mutual proximity. As will be seen, the first storage structure typically comprises an upwardly opening receptacle to receive the suctioner; and the second support structure comprises a plug to fit the end of the suction line and block production of suction noise.
Another object is to provide a securing mechanism on the base to enable its quick attachment to an upright wall proximate the location of suctioning use.
Yet another object is to provide, in combination:
a) a group of bassinets, for infants, each bassinet having an upright wall,
b) a base, first and second storage structure on the base, and means for attaching the base to one of the walls,
c) the first storage structure providing a receptacle to receive a suctioning device; and the second storage structure providing means to block the end of a suctioning line or duct.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: